Paremia Harry'ego
by euphoria814
Summary: AU niemagiczne, gdzie Harry i Severus są prawnikami... /angst/homofobiczne elementy i walka o wolność niekoniecznie w tle i w tej kolejności/ postaci kanoniczne w dość niecodziennej otoczce / SLASH


**beta: Wirka przejrzała - dosłownie rzuciła okiem na pierwszą część**

 **Info: tekst powstał na potrzeby Summer Battle na forum snarry... to tekst wygrany... :P generalnie miał się pojawić Severus prawnik, Harry stażysta, wyjazd służbowy i to miało być AU, tekst został przemodelowany oraz uzupełniony o interesujące fizyczne kwestie :P**

 _Dla A., żeby wiedział, że jeśli coś nie jest happy endem_

* * *

Kiedy zobaczył Severusa Snape'a po raz pierwszy, sala sądowa była wypełniona po brzegi. Jeden ze świadków — dzielnicowy — siedział już na swoim miejscu, a odziany w nieprzeniknioną czerń adwokat pochylał się nad nim z dość specyficznym wyrazem twarzy. Harry niemal natychmiast pomyślał, że wystraszyłby się już samej tej miny, gdyby Snape nie odezwał się, a jego głos okazał się niski i chropowaty. Pewność siebie z jaką zadawał pytania świadkowi — teraz już nie tak przekonanemu co do prawdziwości swoich słów, była przerażająca. Adwokat pochylał się w stronę poczerwieniałego na twarzy dzielnicowego i syczał pytania jedno za drugim, a mężczyzna wił się i ewidentnie kombinował.  
— To wie pan czy o czwartej trzydzieści siedem rzeczonego dnia było już po zachodzie słońca, czy nie? — pytał Severus Snape. — Być może kolor samochodu, który pan widział wyjeżdżający z podjazdu pana Remusa Lupina, był odrobinę ciemnie  
Dzielnicowy zmieszał się i spojrzał na oskarżonego z nienawiścią.  
— To na pewno był jego samochód! Kto inny mógł zgwałcić te dziewczyny, to była porządna dzielnica, dopóki nie wprowadził się ten… — urwał mężczyzna.  
— Ten? — spytał Severus Snape wyjątkowo spokojnie i po plecach Harry'ego przeszedł dreszcz. Adwokat przypominał teraz kobrę szykującą się do ataku.  
— Gej! Pedał! Dziwię się, że pan broni tego… — Dzielnicowy zagryzł wargi w wąską linię, gdy prokurator chwycił się za głowę.  
Harry nie był pewien dlaczego wszyscy nagle ucieszyli się, że ktoś obraża jego wujka, ale kiedy Severus Snape obrócił się z powrotem do widowni, na jego ustach gościł delikatny uśmiech.  
— Nigdy panu nie przyszło do głowy, że ktoś niezainteresowany kobietami, tym bardziej nie będzie się za nimi uganiać nocą? — spytał spokojnie adwokat. — Wie pan w ogóle co oznacza słowo 'gej'? — ciągnął dalej.  
Harry chciał powiedzieć, że on wie. Mama wytłumaczyła mu to wcześniej, gdy wujek Remus przedstawił im swojego chłopaka. Harry wiedział, że geje nie lubią dziewczynek i uważał to za całkiem w porządku. Tym bardziej, że chłopak wujka przyniósł mu kosz z babeczkami.  
Świadek został zwolniony i jego miejsce zajął tata Harry'ego. Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego i Harry wiedział, że rodzice kłócili się wcześniej właśnie o to. James Potter nie chciał zeznawać, ale w innym przypadku wujek mógł pozostać w więzieniu, a to byłaby wielka niesprawiedliwość.  
— Czy widział pan pana Lupina tamtej nocy? — spytał Severus Snape. O dziwo jego ton był boleśnie obojętny i nie patrzył z normalnym zainteresowaniem na nowego świadka.  
— Owszem. Byliśmy w Brighton na zjeździe absolwentów. Pojawiliśmy się dwa dni wcześniej, żeby się zakwaterować i zostaliśmy aż do środy — odparł James Potter.  
— Czy pan Lupin opuszczał teren Brighton w tym czasie? — spytał Severus Snape.  
Potter westchnął spoglądając na ławę przysięgłych.  
— Jesteśmy z Remusem przyjaciółmi od ponad dziesięciu lat. Nigdy nie pochwalałem jego trybu życia, ale nawet gdybym nie był pewien, że przebywał ze mną w Brighton w czasie, gdy odbyły się te okropne gwałty i tak wiedziałbym, że jest niewinny — powiedział James. — Nie, Remus nie wyjeżdżał z Brighton tak jak żaden z nas, ponieważ to zjazd w piętnastą rocznicę ukończenia przez nas szkoły, więc mieliśmy zorganizowany czas tak, że szpilki nie można było wcisnąć.  
Severus uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, jakby coś sobie przypomniał. I może tak było, bo mama mówiła Harry'emu, że Snape był jednym z ich kolegów ze szkoły. Nigdy jakoś nie widział go na żadnych zdjęciach, ale adwokat witał się z nią na korytarzu sądu.  
— Jest pan homofobem, panie Potter? — spytał Snape jeszcze.  
— To słowo ostatnio robi zatrważającą karierę, ale nie. Po prostu nie pochwalam trybu życia tych osób — odparł, poprawiając okulary.  
Kilka pytań później jego tata był już wolny i, chociaż dalej niezadowolony, mógł wrócić na krzesło obok. Kiedy sędzia odczytywał wyrok, jego mama trzymała go tak mocno za rękę, że było to niemal bolesne. Harry nie wiedział dlaczego wstrzymywał oddech. To było oczywiste, że wujek Remus jest niewinny, ale mimo wszystko kiedy usłyszeli werdykt, cała sala wydawała się uradowana. Flesze błyskały tu i ówdzie, gdy wujek ściskał swojego prawnika — odrobinę zbyt mocno i zbyt poufale. Tak jak zawsze ściskał wujka Syriusza, jeśli Harry miał być szczery, ale jakoś nie przeszkadzało mu to w tej chwili.  
— Zapamiętaj ten proces, Harry — wyszeptała do niego mama, a on pokiwał głową.  
Nie wiedział co dokładnie dzisiaj się stało, ale na pewno było to coś ważnego. Kiedy opuszczali salę wraz z pozostałymi, Harry pomyślał, że Severus Snape jest jego bohaterem.

Dwudziestotrzyletni Harry Potter wszedł do oszklonego gabinetu i starał się ze wszystkich sił nie upuścić trzymanych w dłoni dokumentów. Jego garnitur był tak wymięty od siedzenia w krześle przez niemal dziewięć godzin, że fakturą mógł już uchodzić za sportową marynarkę.  
Spojrzał na mężczyznę pogrążonego w lekturze i zaklął w myślach. Nie wiedział jak Severus Snape to robił, ale adwokat wyglądał perfekcyjnie. Nie było po nim widać nieprzespanych nocy ani tym bardziej siedmiu kaw, które dzisiaj zrobili dla niego stażyści. Harry sam zaparzył cztery z nich.  
— Panie Potter, raczyłby się pan pospieszyć. O ile dotąd zdumiewało mnie pańskie zamiłowanie do studiowania przestrzeni, dzisiaj musi pan zostawić filozoficzne rozważania na temat bytu i wziąć się do roboty — oznajmił mu chłodno mężczyzna.  
iNie, żebym kiedykolwiek miał czas/i — pomyślał od razu Harry i zaklął pod nosem. Snape najwyraźniej zauważył jego permanentne gapienie.  
Zwalczył rumieniec, bo kiedy ostatni raz się zaczerwienił w obecności tego mężczyzny to też oczywiście nie uszło jego uwagi. Nie doczekał się wtedy zgryźliwego komentarza tylko dlatego, że uratowały go zamykające się drzwi windy. Do tej pory jednak pamiętał, że wylewanie kawy na spodnie Severusa Snape'a, a potem próba starcia plam z krocza to najgorszy pomysł, jaki kiedykolwiek przyszedł mu do głowy.  
W związku z tym, co mówili inni asystenci, powinien cieszyć się, że żyje.  
— Czy to jest wszystko? — spytał Snape, spoglądając na ostatnią wieżę z dokumentów.  
— Pobuszuję jeszcze w internecie. Być może uda mi się odnaleźć chociaż ślady dawnych, podobnie przebiegających spraw — poinformował adwokata nawet nie starając się znaleźć sobie miejsca do siedzenia.  
Severus Snape nie należał do najbardziej rozmownych i kulturalnych, chociaż ewidentnie jego metody wychowawcze działały, ponieważ po ścierpieniu jego słonecznej osobowości, byli adepci nauk prawniczych rozchodzili się po rynku pracy jak świeże bułeczki.  
— Jest pan Australijczykiem, panie Potter? — spytał mężczyzna sucho i Harry niemal potknął się cofając do drzwi, bo to było pierwsze osobiste pytanie od roku, które zadał mu Severus Snape.  
Jedyne jak do tej pory, które od biedy można byłoby uznać jako kulturalne, odkąd zostało wysyczane, a nie wyplute z odrazą.  
— Nie. Jestem rodowitym Brytyjczykiem, wiernym poddanym Jej Wysokości — odparł, starając się chociaż odrobinę zażartować, ale Snape ewidentnie potraktował to poważnie, ponieważ skinął tylko głową.  
— Ma pan miękki akcent — poinformował go.  
Harry zamarł. Pamiętał jak Ron straszył go, że Snape jest jakimś pieprzonym byłym agentem, który na pewno był szkolony w infiltracji i zwalczaniu wroga. Często zadawał pytania, które teoretycznie nie miały ze sobą nic wspólnego, ale potrafiły przerazić celnością. No bo jakim cudem zauważył tę drobną anomalię głosową? Harry wrócił ze Stanów ponad rok temu, a przebywał tam na półrocznej wymianie studenckiej. Nie zdołał nabyć jakiegokolwiek akcentu, a przynajmniej do dziś był o tym przeświadczony.  
— Byłem w Stanach Zjednoczonych, ale… — urwał Harry.  
Brwi Snape'a uniosły się pytająco. Przy tym mężczyźnie nie można było nie kończyć swoich wypowiedzi.  
Co jednak miał rzec? iTylko pan zwrócił na to uwagę? Jest pan agentem MI6? Zabije mnie pan za akcent? /i W przypadku Severusa Snape'a wszystko było możliwe.  
— …krótko — dokończył niemrawo.  
Adwokat machnął ręką, więc Harry pospiesznie zamknął za sobą drzwi.

To nie było tak, że śmiertelnie bał się tego mężczyzny. Znaczy to też. Trzeba było być idiotą, żeby nie mieć się przed nim na baczności. Ilość procesów, które wygrał była oszałamiająca. Nie bawił się jak inni w zawieranie umów z prokuratorem, ale miażdżył świadków na sali sądowej. Bywało niejednokrotnie, że ludzie rezygnowali ze swoich zeznań, widząc w protokole nazwisko Snape i Harry nie mógł ich winić.  
Teraz, gdy pięciu asystentów wraz z nim pracowało nad jedną z większych spraw, naprawdę przypominał sobie, dlaczego chciał zostać prawnikiem. Było w tym zawodzie coś mesjanistycznego, nieść pomoc uciśnionym, bronić niewinnych i przynajmniej starać się wsadzać do więzienia tych, którzy na to zasłużyli. Oczywiście wiele mówiło się o etyce zawodu, ale na dobrą sprawę w obecnych czasach rządził pieniądz.  
Z tego też powodu jego strach przed Severusem Snapem podszyty był też szacunkiem, ponieważ przez cały rok pracy w biurze nigdy nie natrafił na sprawę, gdzie adwokat wykorzystałby swoje przerażające zdolności w obronie kogoś, kto na to nie zasługiwał.  
I tak było w tym przypadku, chociaż mieli do czynienia z dość prostą z pozoru sprawą. Brytyjsko—amerykańska firma z siedzibą w Liverpoolu zaczęła przynosić dość spore straty. Angielska część zarządu podjęła decyzję o zerwaniu kontaktów i podziale spółki, przy czym długi przerzuciła na amerykański oddział. Na domiar złego wszystko z punktu widzenia brytyjskiego prawa wydawało się legalne. W końcu kapitał i długi były wspólne aż do czasu rozwiązania umów.  
— Myślcie! — krzyknął do nich Severus Snape.  
Harry przetarł zmęczone oczy i podziękował sobie w duchu, że zrezygnował ze szkieł kontaktowych. Po dwóch dobach bez snu jego gałki oczne były tak suche i chropowate, że z powodzeniem można było nimi szlifować drewno. Był zmięty, głodny i prawdę powiedziawszy zły. Zawsze działał dobrze pod presją, ale jakimś cudem Snape naciskał w nim jakimś wewnętrzny guzik icała stop/i i adrenalina nie krążyła w jego żyłach dodając mu kreatywności. Z zazdrością spoglądał na Hermionę Granger, która jak dotąd jako jedyna zdobyła jakiś immunitet i Snape nie krzyczał na nią aż tak często jak na innych. Zresztą Harry nawet nie był zdziwiony, dziewczyna była naprawdę zdolna.  
Czego nie mógł powiedzieć o Neville'u, który każdy dzień zaczynał ze słowami na ustach: 'Dzisiaj umrę'.  
Harry ściągnął okulary i zaczął tęsknić do starych dobrych spraw z powództwa cywilnego. Nie wiedział dlaczego Snape z nich zrezygnował, ale bronienie firm i korporacji na pewno było najnudniejszych zajęciem jakiego się podjął przez ostatnie sześć lat. A w jednej z fabryk sortował chipsy, więc wiedział o czym mówi.  
— Nie wygramy w Wielkiej Brytanii — zaczął chyba odrobinę za głośno, bo na sali nagle zrobiło się cicho.  
Nie musiał nawet podnosić głowy, żeby wiedzieć, iż Severus Snape właśnie na niego patrzył.  
— Coś takiego jak 'nie wygramy' nie istnieje w moim słowniku, panie Potter — wysyczał mężczyzna.  
Harry wziął głębszy oddech, bo oczywiście wszystko nagle stało się jasne i klarowne.  
— Mówię poważnie — zaczął dużo pewniej, podnosząc się z krzesła. — Nie wygramy w Wielkiej Brytanii. Prawo handlowe jest tu jeszcze w powijakach. Być może po Margaret Thatcher jesteśmy sporo do przodu w porównaniu do innych europejskich krajów, ale w stosunku do Stanów Zjednoczonych… Raczkujemy — dodał, wkładając z powrotem okulary na nos.  
Snape, dzięki Bogu, wyglądał mniej jakby miał ochotę go zabić, a bardziej na zainteresowanego.  
— To brytyjsko—amerykańska firma, więc możemy przenieść rozprawę na teren kolebki kapitalizmu, do Stanów Zjednoczonych. Tam z urzędu są ścigane takie przestępstwa — ciągnął dalej. — Zgodnie z umowami, jakie zawarły nasze kraje podczas konferencji, która odbyła się pięć lat temu w Independence, dotyczącej wolnych wspólnot gospodarczych i częściowo otwartych rynków, Korona będzie musiała przyjąć wyrok Sądu Najwyższego, nawet jeśli rozprawa zostanie przeprowadzona jednostronnie na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych — zakończył wypuszczając nagle całe powietrze zgromadzone w płucach.  
Severus Snape przez dłuższą chwilę obserwował go badawczo, a potem — na wszystkie świętości i halucynacje, które Harry miewał — kąciki ust mężczyzny drgnęły. To nie był uśmiech, ale skoro Snape nie zamierzał najwyraźniej go zamordować za dość śmiały pomysł, Potter miał zamiar zacząć już dzisiaj świętować.  
— To wymagałoby zatrudnienia przynajmniej jednego adwokata, który znałby się na tamtejszym prawie — zaczął Snape.  
— Prawo precedensu nie jest prawem obowiązującym w przypadku takich spraw — wszedł mu w słowo Harry.  
Brew Snape'a uniosła się jeszcze wyżej.  
— Panie Potter, pańska znajomość prawa panującego w Stanach Zjednoczonych jest zaskakująca — oznajmił nagle mężczyzna.  
Nie był to do końca komplement, raczej luźno rzucona uwaga, ale Harry i tak poczuł, że jego pierś wypełnia się dumą. Pierwszy raz od roku się do czegoś przydał.  
— Proszę spakować walizki i zarezerwować dwa bilety w jedną stronę oraz miejsce w hotelu. Preferowałbym wylecieć już jutro, ponieważ pod koniec tygodnia na lotniskach panuje przerażający tłok — polecił mu Snape.  
Harry zamrugał kompletnie wybity z rytmu i zawahał się.  
— Teraz pan nie nadąża? — zakpił mężczyzna.

Harry nie lubił środków lokomocji. Nie miał prawa jazdy i nawet nie myślał o posiadaniu takowego, bo jeżdżenie po Londynie i tak mijało się z celem. Transport miejski raczej też nie spisywał się w godzinach szczytu, więc Harry po prostu wybierał takie mieszkania, z których mógł dostać się do pracy w jakimś godnym czasie na piechotę.  
Dlatego był mocno zdenerwowany, gdy pod jego kamienicę podjechała ciemna limuzyna, a kierowca polecił mu pospieszyć się tonem, który sugerował, że mężczyzna pracuje dla Severusa Snape'a. Generalnie ludzie, którzy pracowali dla tego adwokata, nabierali dość specyficznego sposobu porozumiewania się, który opierał się głównie na wysyczanych półsłówkach i ironii występującej w takim stężeniu, że mogła zabić.  
Harry niestety przekonywał się przez ostatni rok, że Snape był jak trujący bluszcz. Kiedy człowiek raz się z nim zetknął i trucizna dostała się do żył, parzył wszystkich wokół. Tak jak w przypadku Jeremy'ego, Petera, a w tej chwili Sebastiana, który trzasnął drzwiami wynosząc swoje walizki i patrząc wściekle na zaparkowany przy chodniku samochód.  
Harry przez moment obawiał się, że były kochanek kopnie w koło pojazdu, ale najwyraźniej miał jednak więcej klasy.  
— Wszystko w porządku, panie Potter? Młodzieniec wydawał się wzburzony — zaczął Snape.  
Harry nie wiedział dlaczego mężczyzna wyraża się w ten sposób, bo był najwyżej dwadzieścia lat starszy od niego, co nie czyniło go bynajmniej rozpadającym się z powodu wieku pieprzonym lordem. Ron i Malfoy, wyjątkowo pracując razem, wybadali całą rodzinę Snape'a i nie było arystokratów o tym nazwisku. Jednak sposób w jaki mężczyzna wypowiadał się na pewno działał pozytywnie na wizerunek kancelarii, więc być może były to kwestie marketingowe, chociaż Harry osobiście w to wątpił. Snape po prostu lubił pokazywać ludziom całą swoją osobą, że są gorsi od niego.  
Harry wsiadł do samochodu i zapiął niemal natychmiast pasy. Ścisnął materiał palcami, odliczając od tysiąca do jednego. Snape spojrzał na niego lekko zniesmaczony, ale przynajmniej nie zapytał, więc przez te piekielne dwanaście minut na lotnisko, rozkoszowali się ciszą.  
Harry wysiadł na trzęsących się nogach i pomógł kierowcy wyciągnąć walizki. Nie spakował dużo, licząc, że nie spędzą w Stanach dłużej niż dwa tygodnie. Prawo handlowe działało tam błyskawicznie, ponieważ 'czas to pieniądz'.  
Jego telefon rozbrzmiał niemal natychmiast, gdy zdali bagaż i Snape spojrzał na niego z reprymendą. Harry zerknął na wyświetlacz i zawahał się, bo bez trudu rozpoznał numer Sebastiana.  
— Nie odbierze pan, panie Potter? — spytał mężczyzna.  
Sygnał ze strony Snape'a był jasny. Normalnie w kancelarii nie mieli prawa do prywatnych rozmów telefonicznych w godzinach pracy i zastanawiał się czy te dwa tygodnie w pełni będzie musiał spędzić w podobnym rygorze. Najwyraźniej wyjazdy służbowe rządziły się innymi prawami i szczerze powiedziawszy ulżyło mu. Nie należał być może do najbardziej gadatliwych, ale życie w ciągłym stresie było niezdrowe i jakoś powinien odreagowywać ciągłą obecność Snape'a.  
Picie przez dwa tygodnie wyniszczyłoby jego organizm, chyba nawet bardziej niż brak snu, na który był przeważnie skazany.  
Odebrał drżącą ręką i poczekał aż Sebastian wyleje z siebie potoki jadu, ale o dziwo nic takiego nie nadeszło. Zamiast tego mężczyzna zaczął się kajać, co było chyba jeszcze gorsze, bo Harry naprawdę nie rozumiał, jak można zadzwonić do kogoś w piętnaście minut po zerwaniu i błagać go o powrót. Było w tym coś złego i nieodpowiedniego. Mieli przecież swoją dumę i godność, do cholery.  
— Słuchaj, myślę, że powinniśmy od siebie odpocząć — zaczął mrucząc do słuchawki, ale czekali w pieprzonej kolejce z biletami, więc Snape i tak musiał coś słyszeć. — Wrócę za jakiś czas i porozmawiamy wtedy, ale do tego… Powinniśmy wiele przemyśleć — westchnął nagle zmęczony, bo pierwszy raz od roku jechał samochodem. Za chwilę będzie leciał samolotem, a do tego Snape zerkał na niego z dość dziwną miną.  
Przerwał połączenie czując formujące się na czole pierwsze kropelki potu. Nigdy nie doświadczał ataków paniki, ale przeważnie jego serce miało w zwyczaju galopować w stresujących sytuacjach. Zmiął w ustach przekleństwo i pomyślał o czymś przyjemnym, co nie byłoby krzykiem jego matki, a potem zamknął oczy.  
— Jest pan gejem, panie Potter? — spytał nagle wprost Snape i Harry zadławił się nadmiarem śliny.  
Zamrugał zaskoczony i zszokowany, bo spodziewał się wszystkiego, tylko nie czegoś takiego.  
— Jeśli zamierza mnie pan zwolnić z tego powodu, proponuję zrobić to od razu. Hermiona jeszcze zdąży przyjechać i przebookować bilet na swoje nazwisko — poinformował go chłodno, bo nie byłby to pierwszy raz, gdy spotkał się z taką reakcją.  
W zasadzie po prawie pół roku poszukiwania pracy nauczył się nie mówić otwarcie o swojej orientacji. Czegokolwiek nie mówiłaby wcześniej jego matka, bycie gejem nie przyniosło mu jak na razie chluby. Środowisko, które wybrał, było hermetycznie zamknięte i jak do tej pory utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że po ukończeniu stażu zapewne wyjedzie do Stanów.  
Snape spojrzał na niego marszcząc brwi.  
— Nie będzie takiej potrzeby, panie Potter. Jestem po prostu zaskoczony — odparł mężczyzna, unikając jego wzroku.  
Harry poruszył się niespokojnie, bo właśnie powinien wiwatować — wygrał zakład, który krążył po kancelarii od prawie dziesięciu lat. Był pierwszym, któremu udało się zaskoczyć Severusa Snape'a, a o ile dobrze pamiętał, czekało na niego po powrocie ponad dziesięć tysięcy funtów. Kuriozalna kwota, ale bardzo adekwatna do trudności zadania.  
Gdyby tylko mógł się do niej dobrać, zapewne ułatwiłoby mu to kilka kolejnych miesięcy, bo jeśli Sebastian się wyprowadził i szybko nie znajdzie nowego współlokatora, będzie w finansowym dołku.  
Nigdy nie rozmawiali w pracy na temat swoich orientacji seksualnych, ale pewne przesłanki mówiły mu, że poruszenie tego tematu z Ronem, którego uważał za swojego przyjaciela, byłoby błędem. Z dwojga złego Hermiona na pewno wykazałaby się większym zrozumieniem.

Nie ma niczego gorszego niż start i lądowanie. Jego matka zawsze mówiła, że najtrudniej jest zacząć. Co prawda nigdy nie odnosiło się to do lotów, ale w chwili obecnej Harry wolałby być bohaterem książek dla dzieci, z góry skazanym na przegraną, niż czekać aż ogromny metalowy ptak poderwie się z Heathrow.  
Ziemia uciekała im spod kół i zacisnął mocniej ręce na plastikowych siedzeniach, ignorując kolejne ze sławetnych karcących spojrzeń Severusa Snape'a. Jego psycholog twierdził, że najlepiej zawsze przegadać strach, ale jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie kilkugodzinnej rozmowy z tym mężczyzną. Albo inaczej, były gorsze rzeczy niż siedzenie w samolocie.  
Na pewno do nich zaliczała się próba przeprowadzenia normalnego dialogu z Severusem Snapem. Harry słyszał plotki o śmiałkach, którzy próbowali i nie wyszli z tego cało. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że te opowieści są przesadzone, ale w chwili obecnej nie chciał po prostu stracić pracy, więc wbił się bardziej w fotel i nie odpiął pasów nawet wtedy, gdy napisy w samolocie oznajmiły, że jest taka możliwość.  
Snape przyglądał mu się z lekkim zainteresowaniem i przez chwilę czuł się jak jeden z laboratoryjnych szczurów, którym wszczepiono obcy gen i czekano na reakcję organizmu. Nie wiedział czego szuka mężczyzna, ale musiał to znaleźć, bo odwrócił wzrok i zaczął na nowo przeglądać swoje notatki.  
— Jak nazywa się prawnik, z którym nas pan skontaktował, panie Potter? — spytał po chwili Snape.  
— Weasley, doktor Charles Weasley — odparł siląc się na spokój.  
Snape zmarszczył brwi.  
— Nazwisko brzmi znajomo — podjął mężczyzna.  
— Jego młodszy brat, Ron, pracuje w kancelarii jako asystent — podpowiedział pospiesznie.  
Snape pokiwał głową, a potem jedna z poprzecznych zmarszczek, które nigdy nie wróżyły nic dobrego, przecięła mu czoło.  
— Artur, Charles, Percival i Ron Weasley… Czy dobrze kojarzę rodzinę? — spytał cierpko.  
— Dokładnie — potwierdził szybko Harry.  
— Czy bdoktor/b Weasley jest tak samo kompetentny jak jego młodszy brat?  
Harry już otworzył usta, żeby powiedzieć, że oczywiście, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z jadu, który tkwił w tych słowach. Oczywiście Ron nie był jego ulubieńcem od czasu, gdy zgubił dokumenty dotyczące jednej z prowadzonych spraw. Hermiona znalazła je kilka godzin później, ale Snape dowiedział się o tym niezwłocznie, dzięki uprzejmości Malfoya. Wyścig szczurów trwał w najlepsze.  
— Nie. Charlie wykłada na Harvardzie Prawo Gospodarcze. Nie jest czynnym prawnikiem, ale posiada obszerną wiedzę, którą będzie pan mógł wykorzystać podczas przygotowywania się do rozprawy. Ma uprawnienia, ale preferuje raczej przekazywać swoją wiedzę — wyjaśnił cierpliwie.  
Snape nie wydawał się przekonany i zapisał coś drobnym drukiem na marginesie.  
— Powie mi pan, panie Potter skąd pan go zna? — spytał, jak zwykle nie bawiąc się w owijanie bawełny.  
— Uczęszczałem na jego wykłady podczas wymiany studenckiej, w której brałem udział przed rokiem.  
— Harvard? — zdziwił się Snape, patrząc na niego z lekką kpiną i Harry po raz setny w jego obecności poczuł się upokorzony.  
Nie wiedział jak mężczyzna to robił, ale sposób w jaki formułował zdania, a nawet tylko sama intonacja jego głosu potrafiła sprowadzić wszystkich do poziomu drobinki kurzu.  
— Studenci ostatniego roku oksfordzkiego prawa dostali taką możliwość, żeby zapoznać się z pozornie różnymi systemami prawnymi. Część moich kolegów tak polubiła Stany, że nie zdecydowała się wracać — dodał gwoli wyjaśnienia i zagryzł wargi, gdy zobaczył jak brwi Snape'a unosząc się jeszcze wyżej na dźwięk nazwy kolejnego uniwersytetu.  
— Pan wrócił… — stwierdził mężczyzna.  
Harry nie wiedział czy powinien kontynuować, bo to była najdłuższa rozmowa jaką przeprowadził z Severusem Snapem i zaczynał obawiać się, że ma halucynacje, co wyjaśniałoby brak syków i wyjątkowo niskie stężenie sarkazmu w głowie mężczyzny.  
iMoże spadało ono wraz ze wzrostem wysokości? /i  
Harry zawahał się, przypominając sobie tamten dzień na sali sądowej, gdy postanowił zostać prawnikiem. Przez ostatnie parę miesięcy bawiło go, że uważał Severusa Snape'a za bohatera, ale potem zrozumiał, iż w zasadzie nie ma powodów, by nawet w obecnej chwili myślał inaczej. Tamten okres był dla wszystkich homoseksualistów jednym z najcięższych w historii. Geje i lesbijki bardzo powoli zaczynali wychodzić z podziemia i ujawniać się walcząc o swoje prawa. Społeczeństwo podzieliło się niemal natychmiast i najczęściej było wrogo nastawione do inności.  
Snape wybronił pierwszą z wielu spraw, w której oskarżenia były bezpodstawne, ale w tamtym czasie niebezpieczne, bo rzucały się cieniem na całym ruchu LGBT. Jeśli wuja Remusa skazano by za gwałty, nie byłaby to tylko jego osobista tragedia. W wiele lat później Harry dowiedział się, że Remus Lupin był jednym z głównych działaczy ruchu na terenie Londynu. Twarzą homoseksualistów w Wielkiej Brytanii, a po tej konkretnej rozprawie, także w pewnym sensie symbolem walki.  
— Byłem wtedy na sali sądowej — zaczął Harry nie całkiem składnie.  
Niemal natychmiast przypomniała mu się rozmowa wstępna na Prawo na Oxfordzie i pytanie, które zadał mu przeprowadzający z nim wywiad profesor. iCzy była taka chwila, w której pomyślał pan, że chce być pan prawnikiem? /i  
— Byłem wtedy na sali sądowej — powtórzył, odchrząkując. — Mojego wuja, Remusa — urwał, rejestrując, że mężczyzna drgnął. — Oskarżono go o gwałty, co wydawało mi się śmieszne, bo wujek spotykał się tylko z chłopakami. Nie bardzo rozumiałem, dlaczego ci ludzie wokół twierdzą, że człowiek, który bawił się ze mną w piaskownicy przez wiele lat, zrobił komuś krzywdę. Reanimował ze mną nawet raz znalezionego w rowie ptaszka — ciągnął dalej i mógł przysiąc, że wargi Snape'a drgnęły w półuśmiechu. — Wybronił go pan wtedy i jednocześnie wykazał zakłamanie społeczeństwa. To było jak procesy czarownic, kompletnie pozbawione podstaw, ale jednak ta presja na ławie przysięgłych… — urwał. — Zrozumiałem dopiero po latach, że pomimo braku dowodów, zaniedbań w śledztwie, oni mogli Remusa skazać. — Wziął głębszy oddech. — Moja matka powiedziała mi wtedy, że powinienem zapamiętać ten dzień i wrył mi się on w pamięć. Kiedy zdecydowałem się na prawo, wiedziałem, że nie chcę praktykować gdzie indziej — zakończył niemrawo.  
Snape przez chwilę milczał, jakby rozważał jego słowa. A może przypominał sobie proces sprzed ponad dziesięciu lat.  
— Jesteś synem Lily Evans — stwierdził mężczyzna, nawet bardziej niż spytał.  
Harry jednak pokiwał głową, żeby rozwiać wątpliwości. Ten jeden cholerny raz ktoś powiedział mu, że jest synem swojej matki, a nie zaczął od ojca, którego nazwisko nosił i to było po prostu przyjemne.  
— Wypadek samochodowy… — ciągnął dalej Snape, mrużąc oczy z wysiłkiem, jakby sobie próbował przypominać nagłówki gazet. Harry nie pamiętał go z pogrzebu czy stypy, więc może faktycznie mężczyzna dowiedział się o śmierci jego matki z nekrologu w gazecie. — Dlatego tak denerwowałeś się w samochodzie — dodał jakby z ulgą, że nareszcie wszystko do siebie pasuje.  
— Ja… — zająknął się Harry, bo nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć.  
Snape przeważnie kończył tak swoje wypowiedzi, że kontynuacja rozmowy była z nim niemożliwa o ile sam nie zostawiał furtki w postaci pytania. To była kolejna z długiej listy rzeczy, które irytowały Harry'ego w tym mężczyźnie.  
— Powiem to tylko raz panie Potter — zaczął ponownie Snape, całkiem innym tonem. Mniej było w nim tej dziwnej miękkości, którą musiały spowodować wspomnienia, a więcej czegoś szorstkiego i nieprzyjemnego. — Idealiści umierają młodo, o czym powinien przypominać ci przypadek Remusa Lupina. Zajmij się prawem podatkowym albo gospodarczym — poradził mu sucho.  
Harry otworzył szeroko usta, po raz kolejny dzisiaj zszokowany. Ze wszystkich ludzi akurat od Severusa Snape'a nie spodziewał się usłyszeć takich słów. Jego usta zalało coś gorzkiego, co mogło być tylko rozczarowaniem. Przez ostatnie miesiące zastanawiał się dlaczego mężczyzna porzucił ten dział prawa, ale nie spodziewał się, że odpowiedzią będzie czysty strach.  
Harry pamiętał pogrzeb wujka doskonale. Tęczowe flagi na i wokół trumny. Tłumy ludzi i demonstracje. Wujek Remus nie miał zbyt wielkiej rodziny, ale ojciec nie pozwolił im brać udziału w pogrzebie. Mimo wszystko mama zabrała go i szli wraz z innymi w cichym marszu, który przerażał, bo milczenie prawie ośmiu tysięcy osób jest przejmujące.  
W zasadzie dopiero w kilka lat później dowiedział się, że inieznani sprawcy włamali się do mieszkania/i wuja i zabili go z zimną krwią, wypisując na ścianach pełne homofobii i nienawiści apele. Nigdy nie udało się odnaleźć morderców, ponieważ policja iprzypadkowo/i zatarła wszelkie ślady włamania. iSąsiedzi niczego nie słyszeli. /i  
— Nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że jest pan tchórzem — zaczął Harry i Snape spojrzał na niego oczami bazyliszka.  
— Nie obchodzi mnie co o mnie myślisz…. Jednak z naszej dwójki, to twój wuj gryzie kwiatki od spodu — poinformował go sucho Snape.

Harry zakwaterował się w swoim pokoju i upadł na łóżko ze zmęczenia. Najdłuższy lot w jego życiu wytrącił go z równowagi. Sprawdził godzinę na eleganckim zegarze i zerknął na swój telefon. Jeśli dobrze obliczył różnicę czasu, w Wielkiej Brytanii powinna być pora kolacji. Wykręcił jak co tydzień znajomy numer i zamarł z głupią nadzieją przy słuchawce, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że nikt po drugiej stronie nie odbierze.  
— Cześć tato. U mnie wszystko w porządku. Jestem w Stanach i nie wiem kiedy wrócę, ale mój telefon jest jak zawsze włączony, więc… — urwał, zastanawiając się czy jest sens nagrywać coś jeszcze na automatyczną sekretarkę. — Więc… Jeśli coś by się stało, jeśli chciałbyś pogadać… Zawsze możesz ze mną porozmawiać… — dodał, starając się brzmieć normalnie i rozłączył się niezwłocznie.  
Sięgnął do barku i wyciągnął niewielką buteleczkę whiskey. Nie przepadał za tego rodzaju alkoholem, ale ostatnia doba przewróciła wszystko w jego życiu do góry nogami. Nie należał do ludzi, którzy często rozpamiętują przeszłość. Skupiał się raczej na tym, co przyniesie przyszłość. Gdyby w nią nie wierzył, gdyby nie wierzył, że może coś zmienić, wszystko straciłoby swój sens.  
Nie wiedział czy potrafiłby żyć jak Severus Snape. Wyprzeć się ideałów za cenę świętego spokoju. To tłumaczyło jednak zgorzknienie mężczyzny. Wuj Remus był całkiem inny; pełen energii, kolorowy i radosny. Snape wydawał się martwy już za życia i o ile Harry początkowo miał ochotę wykrzyczeć mu wiele rzeczy w twarz, teraz było mu po prostu żal mężczyzny.  
Wszystko to było cholernie skomplikowane, a różnica czasowa zaczęła się odbijać na nim. Nie miał ochoty się ponieść z dość wygodnego łóżka i skupił się tylko na tym, żeby wypić gorzkiego drinka, a potem odstawić szklankę.  
Miał koszmary, jedne z najgorszych w swoim życiu. Ostatnim razem też tak odchorował lot samolotem, więc nie był zaskoczony.  
Kiedy obudził się rano, wciąż w garniturze lepkim teraz od potu, wystukał szybkiego smsa do Hermiony, informując ją, że wszystko na razie w porządku. Nie umawiali się jakoś specjalnie na śniadanie, ale spotkanie z Charliem mieli mieć za dwie godziny, więc przesiedział pod prysznicem ponad dwadzieścia minut i potrenował przed lustrem swój profesjonalny wyraz twarzy, który pozwalał mu wyglądać na połowę mniej głupszego niż zwykle. A przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.  
Snape'a spotkał już na korytarzu, nienaturalnie bladego, co było wyzwaniem przy tak jasnej karnacji mężczyzny. Bywały chwile, gdy zastanawiali się w biurze czy mężczyzna widuje się ze słońcem. Wyobrażali sobie jego dom jako ponure zamczysko z zasłoniętymi żaluzjami w oknach i ogromnym lochem w piwnicy, w którym trzymał swoją trumnę. Teraz wydawało mu się to zabawne.  
— Spotkanie z doktorem Weasleyem będzie za półtorej godziny. Charles przyjedzie do hotelu — poinformował go.  
Snape skinął głową w dziwnym roztargnieniu i podążył do windy.

Kilka kolejnych dni było dziwnych z braku lepszego słowa. Snape przeważnie nie należał do najbardziej rozmownych, ale cisza, która teraz między nimi zapanowała, była denerwująca. Napięcie rosło i Charlie niejednokrotnie rzucał im zmartwione spojrzenia.  
Harry jednak nie zamierzał niczego wyjaśniać, ani przepraszać, ponieważ jeśli nauczył się czegoś w życiu to tego, że przepraszanie, gdy ma się racje, jest idiotyzmem. Dlatego nie błagał o wybaczenie swojego ojca, gdy oznajmił mu, że jest gejem i nie miał też zamiaru żałować tego, że nazwał Severusa Snape'a tchórzem.  
Adwokat zresztą nie wracał do rozmowy, którą przeprowadzili w samolocie i nijak nie dawał po sobie poznać, iż w ogóle taka się odbyła. Gdyby nie nienaturalne milczenie i napięcie między nimi, zapewne Harry pomyślałby, że to jego wyobraźnia.  
Sytuacja stawała się kuriozalna, bo Potter spodziewał się raczej, iż Snape będzie takim samym palantem jak przez ostatni rok, a zdawać by się mogło, że to on żałował właśnie swoich słów. Harry nie był pewien czy chodziło o radę, której mu udzielił, ale miał skrycie nadzieję, że to była kwestia tej uwagi o Remusie. Nie wiedział, jak dobrze znali się mężczyźni, ale miał przesłanki twierdzić, że Snape nie był heteroseksualny. Jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie wuja z tym typem mężczyzny, ale w zasadzie to było ponad dziesięć lat temu. Może Snape wtedy też był inny.  
Po jakimś tygodniu od ich przylotu mieli nakreślony plan działania. Amerykańska Izba Gospodarcza zaczęła już przeprowadzać swoje śledztwo i skontaktowała się bezpośrednio z Ministerstwem Spraw Zagranicznych, żeby nie było nieścisłości. Oni sami studiowali tymczasem prawo amerykańskie, chociaż bardziej sensownie byłoby stwierdzić, że Charlie dawał im przyspieszony kurs. Harry miał większość ze swoich starych notatek, ale w ciągu roku Kongres przyjął kilka dość ważnych ustaw, a z tym wszystkim po prostu powinno się być na bieżąco.  
— Nie mamy żadnej gospodarczej Erin Brockovich, ale w trakcie jest kilka procesów, które mogą nareszcie doprowadzić do powstania prawa precedensu i w tej dziedzinie — dodał Weasley.  
— Nie wiem czy w kwestiach ekonomicznych byłoby to potrzebne. Malwersanci działają zazwyczaj na granicy prawa, więc dałoby im to zbyt dużą swobodę, gdyby mogli w ten sposób się powoływać na swoich rozprawach. Nie wspomnę już o tym, że prawo precedensu jest naprawdę nietrafionym przypadkiem. Wystarczyłoby tylko wspomnieć o procesie O.J. Simsona. Ilu ludzi od tamtej pory dzięki niemu wykaraskało się z tarapatów, chociaż powinni trafić na krzesło elektryczne? — spytał cierpko Snape.  
— Też jestem Brytyjczykiem i zwolennikiem tradycyjnego systemu prawnego — przypomniał mu Weasley. — Jednak, o ile sobie dobrze przypominam, to po procesie Remusa Lupina sam pan wspominał, że w Wielkiej Brytanii prawo precedensu miałoby swój sens — dodał nie odrywając się nawet od papierów, które przeglądał.  
Harry dostrzegł jak Snape sztywnieje i zaciska usta w wąską kreską.  
— Różnica jest taka, że Remus Lupin był niewinny — odparł zimno.  
Weasley otworzył usta, żeby coś dodać, ale przerwał mu niespodziewany telefon. Przeprosił i wyszedł z pokoju, odbierając komórkę.  
Harry przez chwilę gapił się na swoje notatki, aż poczuł na sobie palący wzrok Snape'a. Sądził, że do konfrontacji dojdzie wcześniej, ale każda chwila wydawała się równie zła.  
— Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć czegoś o tchórzostwie, powinieneś porozmawiać z Syriuszem Blackiem — rzucił wyjątkowo zjadliwie.  
— Z Syriuszem? — zdziwił się Harry.  
— Jestem ciekaw czy oceniając całą sytuację z obiektywnego punktu widzenia, czy znając wszystkie detale, dalej byłbyś pewien swoich racji — zakpił mężczyzna.  
Harry wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał ostrożnie na drzwi, za którymi zniknął Charlie.  
— Więc mi opowiedz, jak z symbolu walki stałeś się tchórzem — zaproponował, zdając sobie sprawę, że częściowo właśnie rzuca wyzwanie mężczyźnie.  
Snape nie wydawał się zdenerwowany, ale irytująco rozbawiony, co drażniło Harry'ego. Mężczyzna nigdy nie reagował tak jak powinien i zawsze zdawał się wiedzieć więcej. Przeważnie jednak nie był zainteresowany dzieleniem się informacjami.  
— Możesz zapytać drugiego ze swoich wujów jak to jest wiedzieć, że ktoś kocha go całe życie i nie mieć na tyle odwagi, żeby z nim być — zakpił Snape.  
Harry spojrzał na niego nic nie rozumiejąc.  
— Remus Lupin był zakochany w Blacku odkąd przekroczyli mury szkoły w Brighton. Ich pokoje graniczyły ze sobą. Black mieszkał z twoim ojcem, a Lupin z Peterem Pettigrew, co potem okazało się zgubne. Remus patrzył na Syriusza tak jakby Black był Apollem nagle zesłanym na ziemię przez bogów. Chodził za nim krok w krok, ale Black nie miał nigdy na tyle odwagi, żeby przyznać się, że coś mogłoby z tego być — wyjaśnił Snape.  
Harry otworzył usta, ale zamarł, bo Charlie wybrał ten moment akurat po to, żeby się pojawić.

Snape zachowywał się dziwnie. Zawsze wybierał takie chwile do zwierzeń, że Harry nigdy nie mógł zareagować na jego słowa, a potem wchodził do swojego pokoju i spędzał kilka bezsennych godzin zastanawiając się o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Ojciec nigdy nie wspominał o Severusie, ale Snape zdawał się wiedzieć naprawdę sporo o nich, chociaż okazało się, że był kilka lat młodszy.  
Harry początkowo myślał, że mężczyzna był zakochany w Remusie, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że pomylił uczucia. Snape szanował Lupina i podziwiał go, ale emocja nie była aż tak silna, żeby zamienić się w afekt. Mężczyzna po prostu był na wskroś logiczny, co wydawało się na pierwszy rzut oka nieludzkie, bo przypominało myślenie maszyny. Jednak na dłuższą metę najwyraźniej przynosiło rezultaty.  
— Remus jako jedyny w całej szkole nie wstydził się tego kim jest. Black był biseksualny, a przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję, bo mdli mnie na samą myśl, że mógłby być na tyle zakłamany, żeby sypiać z każdą z tych dziewcząt tylko dla przykrywki. Jego rodzina wywodziła się ze starej arystokracji. Zostałby wydziedziczony, a prawdę powiedziawszy nie był tak zaradny, żeby dać sobie radę. Poza tym bardzo wiele rozchodziło się wtedy o twojego ojca — dodał Snape spoglądając na niego kpiąco. — Świat był potterocentryczny. Jeśli James Potter kogoś lubił, ten niemal natychmiast piął się w szkolnej hierarchii. Jednak jego antypatia sporo kosztowała. Mnie osobiście połamane żebra — zakończył pewnego dnia, obserwując kelnera, który właśnie podszedł do nich zebrać zamówienie.  
— Dlaczego mi to mówisz? — spytał Harry. — Jeśli chcesz mi udowodnić, że mój ojciec był kiedyś palantem, jakoś niespecjalnie jestem zdziwiony — rzucił, przygryzając wnętrze swojego policzka, bo dzisiaj czekał go kolejny telefon, który nie zostanie odebrany.  
Snape upił odrobinę wina i spojrzał w przestrzeń przed sobą.  
— Tej nocy, gdy Remus został zamordowany, zadzwonił do mnie. Potem dopiero z raportu dowiedziałem się, że musiał widzieć ich już z okna — podjął, odchrząkując nieznacznie. Harry otworzył usta, ale nie wiedział co miałby powiedzieć, więc zamknął je pospiesznie. — Powiedział mi, żebym się trzymał z dala od tego.  
— Kłamiesz — zaprzeczył niemal natychmiast.  
Kącik ust Snape'a drgnął nieznacznie.  
— Dlaczego miałbym to robić? Jakie ma to teraz znaczenie? — spytał mężczyzna wzruszając ramionami.  
— Właśnie, dlaczego mi to opowiadasz, skoro…  
— Bo przynajmniej ciebie mogę ochronić albo powstrzymać przed zniszczeniem sobie życia — przerwał mu Snape, zaciskając palce na nóżce kieliszka. — Było kilka ostrzegawczych aktów wandalizmu zanim dobrali się bezpośrednio do Remusa. Próbowałem przekonać go, żeby przeniósł się na pewien czas do Stanów i stamtąd kierował organizacją, ale nie zgodził się. Ludzie uwielbiali go za to jak Królową, gdy podczas bombardowania Londynu została wraz ze swoim ludem — sarknął. — Romantyczny idiota. Mój partner w tamtym czasie zajmował się nieruchomościami, więc ukryliśmy Remusa w jednym z domów. Tylko Black i ja wiedzieliśmy, jaki to adres. I wtedy Black, powołując się na starą przyjaźń z Peterem pewnego wieczoru powiedział o kilka słów za wiele. Dwa dni później przeczytałem w gazetach o morderstwie.  
Harry zamrugał i upił kilka łyków ze swojego kieliszka. Nagle stracił ochotę na jedzenie.  
— Zabawne było to, że Pettigrew naprawdę lubił Lupina i był na tyle głupi, że nie wiedział, co tamci z nim zrobią. Chciał zaimponować twojemu ojcu, który oficjalnie sprzeciwiał się i występował przeciwko homoseksualistom. Potem, kiedy pociągnęły go wyrzuty sumienia, w jakiś tydzień po śmierci Remusa, powiesił się w swoim mieszkaniu — poinformował go głucho Snape.  
— Był zdrajcą… — zająknął się Harry.  
— Nie musieli mu płacić. To nie było Judaszowe trzydzieści srebrników, ale faktycznie koniec spotkał ich taki sam — podsumował mężczyzna.  
Harry zaczął dłubać w swoim makaronie, starając się nie podnosić wzroku z talerza. Jego matka wielokrotnie wspominała mu, że świat nie był i nie będzie piękny.  
— Wie pan, panie Potter, dlaczego uczymy się historii? Dlaczego jak tak ważna? — podjął nagle Snape, ale najwyraźniej było to pytanie retoryczne, bo nie dał mu czasu na sformułowanie elokwentnej odpowiedzi. — Żeby uczyć się na błędach innych. Żeby ich nie powtarzać — wyjaśnił.  
— Dalej nie wiem do czego ma prowadzić ta rozmowa. Nie jestem zaangażowany w żadną organizację, a obecnie po prostu jest inaczej… — urwał, rozglądając się wokół sugestywnie.  
Snape uśmiechnął się z politowaniem.  
— Dopóki słowo igej/i będzie w słowniku, dopóty nie będzie tolerancji. Ludzie mówią, że mają przyjaciół—igejów/i, co już samo przez się jest wykazaniem ich inności. Powinni powiedzieć, że mają po prostu przyjaciół, bo czym innym homoseksualista różni się od heteroseksualisty? Dlaczego podkreśla się tak bardzo, że posiada się btakich/b przyjaciół? — zakpił i kolejne trybiki w głowie Harry'ego zaczęły pracować szybciej.  
Słyszał podobne rozmowy już niejednokrotnie. Miał nieprzyjemność być podmiotem kilku i to wspomnienie nie budziło w nim pełnej odrazy, ale nie należało do najlepszych. Zawsze czuł się tak, jakby iposiadano go wśród przyjaciół/i bna wszelki wypadek/b, który dowodziłby o cudzej tolerancji.  
Snape miał rację i to chyba bolało jeszcze bardziej.  
— Chcesz wiedzieć, co jest jeszcze bardziej ironiczne? — spytał mężczyzna. — Twój ojciec nie zmienił swoich przekonań ani o jotę. Zawsze zastanawiałem się dlaczego Lily za niego wyszła. Twoja matka powtarzała, że wpłynie na niego i Jamesa ruszy sumienie, ale myliła się — dodał gorzko i Harry znów wbił wzrok z swój talerz, bo na jego policzki wypłynął nieprzyjemny rumieniec.

Kiedy wrócili do swoich pokoi, Harry spojrzał na zegarek, a potem na komórkę i wyciągnął whiskey z barku. Zrobił kilka nerwowych okrążeń, a potem wychylił szklankę do dna, prawie krztusząc się, gdy ostry smak alkoholu rozlał mu się w ustach. Położył się z myślą, że nie zadzwoni ani dzisiaj, ani nigdy.

Kolejny wieczór był dziwny. Przeważnie jadali kolację we dwóch, ponieważ Charlie wieczorami bywał w swoim domu na kampusie, więc mieli już swój stały stolik. Harry nie bardzo wiedział o czym powinien i czy powinien w ogóle rozmawiać ze Snapem. Nie mógł dodzwonić się do Syriusza, co akurat nie było dziwne, bo wuj znajdował się na jakiejś podejrzanej wyspie na archipelagu, który znajdował się z drugiej strony globu. Wyjechał wraz z iLekarzami bez granic/i, co wszystkich zszokowało, bo Syriusz był wychowany w luksusie. Harry pamiętał jak mężczyzna chodził całymi dniami w miękkim szlafroku przeszytym złotymi nićmi. Kontrastowało to ze zdjęciami wychudzonego Syriusza w potarganej koszulce, budującego domy z bali wśród murzyńskich dzieci.  
Harry nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad powodami, dla których ludzie ze zdjęć szkolnych mamy i ojca przestali się ze sobą kontaktować. Snape wydawał się obiektywnie opisać mu sytuację, ale z drugiej strony zrobił to tak bezosobowo, iż można było odnieść wrażenie, że wcale go tam nie było. Sporo rzeczy musiał zasłyszeć, inne zaobserwować. I Harry wierzył w prawdziwość jego relacji, bo — o ironio tak często wspominana — znał tego mężczyznę na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, iż był wstanie wyciągać logiczne wnioski nawet z zasłyszanych plotek. W kancelarii robił to notorycznie.  
Snape zaczynał być tajemnicą, którą Harry z największą chęcią rozwiązałby, gdyby miał taką możliwość. Z jednej strony jego nieprzystępna fasada zbudowana z celnie wymierzonych kpin zniechęcała do poznawania go, ale z drugiej jednak czuło się, że jest tam coś głębiej. Harry nie mógł wyzbyć się wrażenia, że mężczyzna współpracował z Remusem o wiele bardziej, niż był chętny przyznać. Do tej pory zdawał się być pod wpływem dawno już przecież zapomnianych słów Lupina. Harry pamiętał dokładnie ten sam wykład o tolerancji, który Remus zrobił jego ojcu po procesie. Nie dziękował wtedy za obronę, ale za to, że James Potter nie skłamał w sądzie.  
Strzępki zasłyszanych rozmów z przeszłości, które do tej pory nie miały sensu, nagle do niego wróciły i Harry nie wiedział co powinien zrobić ani co myśleć. Zjadł kolację i zawahał się, gdy rozchodzili się do pokojów.  
— Czy mógłbym z panem porozmawiać? — spytał w ostatniej chwili, bo Snape zdawał się właśnie zatrzaskiwać za sobą drzwi.  
Nie był pewien czy został dosłyszany aż głowa mężczyzny wychynęła na korytarz.  
— Możesz przyjść za dziesięć minut, Potter. Weź ze sobą jakiś alkohol. Jutro mamy w końcu wolne — stwierdził z westchnieniem.  
Harry otworzył szafę i uśmiechnął się krzywo. Trzy tygodnie w Stanach, a on miał same koszule z długim rękawem i garnitury. Jak na sobotni wieczór niezbyt atrakcyjne tym bardziej przy tej temperaturze. Zaczynał już tęsknić za starą dobrą angielską pogodą.  
Kiedy zapukał do pokoju Snape'a, mężczyzna był w największym stadium rozebrania, w jakim Harry widział go przez cały rok. Pozbawiony marynarki w ciemnej koszuli wydawał się nienaturalnie szczupły. Wskazał dwa fotele i niewielki stolik, z którego ściągnął papiery i sięgnął po szklanki.  
— Whiskey — stwierdził Snape spoglądając na butelkę.  
— Niestety to jest jedyna rzecz, która nadaje się do picia — odparł Harry, siadając w fotelu.  
— Burbon nie jest najgorszy, ale radzę unikać wina. Jest kalifornijskie — oznajmił mu krzywiąc się tak bardzo, jakby sprawiło mu to ból.  
— Nie mam nic do kalifornijskiego wina. Jest nieskomplikowane, ale przez to nie trzeba kombinować, jak dopasować je do posiłku — stwierdził i Snape skrzywił się wyraźnie.  
Przez chwilę kosztowali w milczeniu alkohol i Harry zastanawiał się nad tym, jak powinien w ogóle zacząć temat.  
— Chcesz dowiedzieć się czegoś o twojej matce? — spytał wprost Snape i Potter skinął po prostu głową. Mężczyzna przysunął swoją szklankę do jego, stukając lekko brzegami. — Za nią mogę wznieść toast. Lily Evans jako jedyna wiedziała przez całe życie, co jest tak naprawdę ważne — stwierdził. — Nigdy nie była bezpośrednio zaangażowana w wiece, ale nie pozwalała krzywdzić nikogo, przynajmniej w swojej obecności — dodał, parskając. — Ile miałeś lat, kiedy zmarła? — spytał nagle, patrząc na Harry'ego niepewnie.  
— Dwanaście — poinformował go cicho.  
— Czyli nie dowiedziała się, że jesteś… — urwał sugestywnie mężczyzna.  
Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, bo chyba po raz pierwszy ktoś pomyślał o tym, by zadać mu to pytanie.  
— Wiedziała. Była w trakcie rozwodu z ojcem, gdy mieliśmy wypadek, ale formalnie pozostała jego żoną, bo postępowanie przerwano. Powiedziała mi, że dopóki nie skończę szesnastu lat, mam mu nie mówić — dodał starając się z całych sił, żeby nie zabrzmiało to gorzko.  
— I? — spytał mężczyzna ciekawie.  
To wydawało się, dziwne rozmawiać o tym ze Snapem, ale zainteresowanie prawnika zdawało się nie mieć podtekstów. Mężczyzna nie polował na kolejny argument, aby dodać go do listy iDlaczego nienawidzę Jamesa Pottera/i… Ciekawiło go jak potoczyła się ta historia. Historia Harry'ego.  
— Wyprowadziłem się, gdy skończyłem szesnaście lat, a Syriusz pomógł mi się wyemancypować — odparł, czując, że coś ściska jego gardło.  
— Mój ojciec do ostatnich dni powtarzał mi, że będę smażył się w piekle — stwierdził Snape, dopijając alkohol.  
Nalał im obu kolejną, tym razem podwójną porcję i wyciągnął długie nogi przed siebie.  
— Zboczyliśmy z tematu — rzucił niedbale. — Twoja matka była niezwykłą kobietą. Zawsze żartowała, że jest gejem, bo lubi chłopców. Jej feminizmu nie cierpiano na równi z Remusem — parsknął Snape.  
— Tak. Powtarzała to zawsze i przy wszystkich.  
— Wyciągnęła nas raz z więzienia, gdy aresztowano nas po rozruchach po jednej z demonstracji na uczelni — dodał po chwili. — Jej rodzina nie była zbyt zadowolona, ale któż oparłby się urokowi Lily Evans.  
— Ciotka Petunia — odparł natychmiast Harry, mieszając zawartość szklanki.  
— Okropne imię. Nie winię jej nawet za paskudny charakter. Widziałem ją raz czy dwa razy… — zaczął Snape.  
— Bo Severus to piękne imię — parsknął Harry zanim zdążył się powstrzymać i zamarł, bo Snape spojrzał na niego z niekrywanym rozbawieniem.  
— Nie wszyscy mogą mieć tak śliczne imię, jak Harry — zakpił mężczyzna. — Niektórzy mają imię z charakterem.

Snape smakował jak whiskey – to była pierwsza myśl, która prześlizgnęła się prze głowę Harry'ego, gdy pocałowali się w którymś momencie ich rozmowy. Mężczyzna nie wydawał się niezadowolony, ale obserwował Pottera uważnie, jak zresztą zawsze. Czarne tęczówki nie oderwały się od niego nawet na chwilę, gdy Severus pochylił się do kolejnego pocałunku, bardziej wymagającego tym razem.  
Język mężczyzny wepchnął się do środka jego ust, badając grunt, zawłaszczając terytorium i to było wspaniałe uczucie, bo teraz przywierali do siebie i Harry miał wplątaną rękę we włosy Snape'a. Cholerny żel mógł zmyć następnego dnia, w tej chwili mało go to obchodziło.  
Mężczyzna popchnął go do tyłu, na łóżko, nie starając się nawet udawać, że nie zmierza go rozebrać. Jego długie palce niemal natychmiast zabrały się za mankiety jego koszuli, a potem za kolejne guziki. Snape nie protestował, gdy Harry zaczął go rozbierać i to wszystko wydawało się nierealne.  
Alkohol sprawił, że był bardziej jeszcze niezdarny niż zwykle, ale Severusowi nie wydawało się to przeszkadzać. Mężczyzna prowadził go i zaśmiał się nawet kilka razy, gdy Harry próbował przewrócić go na plecy, żeby zyskać jakąkolwiek kontrolę nad tym, co robili.

\- Nie teraz – wyszeptał Snape, więc Potter przestał się ruszać i pozwolił mężczyźnie na to, aby ten przygryzł jego sutki, a potem scałował ścieżkę w dół, aż do krawędzi jego spodni.  
Harry czuł jak twardy jest pod dwoma warstwami materiału. Penis Snape'a równie zainteresowany wbijał się w jego biodro i westchnął, gdy mężczyzna zajął się jego rozporkiem. Zwinne palce poplamione w kilku miejscach atramentem szybko wyswobodziły go ze spodni i zaczęły obciągać jego penisa. Dłoń Snape'a była sucha, koścista, mógł poczuć każdą kostkę i każde zgrubienie, ale w tej chwili, w tym pokoju nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić nic bardziej przyjemnego.  
Mężczyzna ewidentnie wiedział co robi, bo jego dotyk drażnił i nie dawał nawet złudzenia tego, że szybko przestanie. Wręcz przeciwnie, oczy Snape'a chłonęły każdą jego reakcję; jęki, przytłumione westchnienia, nawet to jak Harry oblizał wargi z nadzieją, że mężczyzna pochyli się do kolejnego pocałunku.  
Wszystko wydawało się słodko-gorzkie, bo gdzieś tam jak zawsze pojawiła się myśl, że robi coś złego, coś nieodpowiedniego. Bał się zamknąć oczy, żeby ponownie nie zobaczyć miny swojego ojca w dniu, w którym wyznał mu, że jest gejem. W zasadzie wtedy nawet nie kłócili się. Po prostu wyszedł nie chcąc nawet słyszeć słów, które miały nadejść. Rozczarowanie w oczach Jamesa Pottera było dostatecznie dobrze widoczne.

\- Popatrz na mnie – wychrypiał Snape i serce Harry'ego zabiło mocniej, bo Severus właśnie zlizywał pierwsze krople z jego penisa. Nie zauważył nawet, że zaczął się sączyć, ale mężczyzna wydawał się zadowolony z jego smaku.  
Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo, co oznaczało tylko kłopoty i Harry poczuł jak te zaskakująco silnie dłonie wciskają go w materac, a potem Severus zaczyna ruszać się rytmicznie w górę i w dół, pochłaniając kolejne centymetry jego członka. Mokro, ciepło, ciasno – to wszystko zaatakowało go na raz bez ostrzeżenia i Harry poczuł jak jego tyłek próbuje się oderwać od pościeli - daremnie. Pociemniało mu przed oczami i wplótł palce we włosy mężczyzny, starając się go odsunąć albo może bardziej przejąć kontrolę nad ruchem, nad rytmem, który mógłby go satysfakcjonować.  
Bo Snape bawił się nim w obecnej chwili tak jak kot bawi się złapaną myszą. Nic co robił nie było wystarczające, by Harry przekroczył granicę. Palce Severusa zaciskały się na podstawie jego penisa jak ciche przypomnienie kto tutaj sprawuje władze. Podczas gdy druga ręka z biodra przeniosła się między jego nogi. Harry nie wiedział jak i skąd Snape wziął lubrykant, ale śliski palec zaczął masować jego wejście, a potem mężczyzna już całkiem otwarcie pieprzył go opuszkiem. Niezbyt głęboko, irytująco szybko i na tyle płytko, że naruszał wyłącznie mięśnie nie penetrując go.

\- Więcej – jęknął Harry, bo jego jądra zaczynały ważyć już tonę i nawet pomimo znieczulającego działania alkoholu wiedział, że nie zajmie mu długo dojście. Jeśli Snape oczywiście nie zamierzał torturować go całą noc.  
Mężczyzna jednak wsunął w niego od razu dwa palce, korzystając z tego, że jego tyłek był już cholernie rozluźniony. W zasadzie zresztą między pośladkami czuł strumień wilgoci, który ciągnął się od jego penisa, którym Snape bawił się dalej, ku swoje uciesze.  
\- Patrz na mnie, gdy będę cię pieprzył – wychrypiał Severus, gdy zostawił w spokoju penisa Pottera.  
I chwała, bo jego członek błyszczał wilgocią i wyglądał na tak przekrwiony, że Harry wątpił, żeby trzeba było wiele, aby wytrysnął. Severus podniósł się na łokciach i zsunął z siebie koszulę, a potem spodnie i bieliznę. Harry nie potrafił poczuć wyrzutów sumienia, że nie partycypował za bardzo w grze wstępnej. Teraz wydawało mu się, że krążyli wokół siebie od tygodni.  
Snape był tak szczupły jak Harry sobie wyobrażał. Jego skóra była blada i cienka. Kilka większych żył przebijało się niebieskimi ścieżkami, które zanotował w pamięci, że warte są zwiedzenia. Mężczyzna nie był przystojny, nie w normalnym kanonie piękna, ale miał w sobie coś, co sprawiało, że Harry mu ufał. Coś musiało ich łączyć, bo Potter czuł się rozumiany i w dziwny sposób chroniony. Odnosił wrażenie, że mężczyzna go tak po prostu zna. I to po raz pierwszy nie przerażało go.  
Kiedy zatem Snape zaczął sobie torować drogę przez jego ciało, nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Przeważnie nie robił tego w tej pozycji. Wydawała się zbyt intymna, ale patrząc na Severusa po raz pierwszy od naprawdę wielu lat nie widział twarzy swojego ojca.  
Snape nie spieszył się. Pieprzył go powolnymi pchnięciami. Przytrzymywał go bez trudu za biodra i naprowadzał za każdym razem w ten sposób, że koniec końców Harry'emu ciemniało przed oczami. I nie wiedział jak długo to trwało, ale obaj byli już dobrze spoceni, gdy Snape po prostu objął jego penisa dłonią i zaczął ruszać nią w górę i w dół, ściskając mocniej jego główkę. Ruchy mężczyzny też stały się bardziej chaotyczne, mniej kontrolowane. Oczy Snape'a zaczęły zachodzić lekko mgłą, jakby nie patrzył już na Harry'ego, ale przez Harry'ego.

Harry obudził się rano, czując, że naprawdę nie chce sobie przypominać ubiegłej nocy. Snape — Severus w obecnej chwili, przytulał się do jego pleców, mocno obejmując go w pasie. Obaj byli kategorycznie nadzy i Harry naprawdę z największą chęcią uniknąłby krępującej sytuacji, gdyby tylko udało mu się wyślizgnąć. Mężczyzna jednak przytrzymał go tylko mocniej, co oznaczało, że wcale nie śpi.  
— Potter, jest siódma rano w niedzielę. Jeśli poruszysz się jeszcze raz… — urwał i nie musiał kończyć, bo groźba była dostatecznie czytelna.  
— Powinniśmy… Ja… — zająknął się.  
— Śpij. Twój mózg i tak nie pracuje, więc lepiej, żebyś teraz nawet nie próbował formułować żadnych zdań — dodał, przykrywając ich szczelniej kołdrą.  
Kiedy obudził się po raz kolejny, był sam w łóżku. Snape musiał właśnie skończyć kąpiel, bo drzwi łazienki otworzyły się i mężczyzna wciąż wilgotny od ciepłej wody wszedł w samym ręczniku do pokoju. Harry niemal instynktownie spojrzał na półnagie ciało i Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
— Zwolnisz mnie — stwierdził Potter, bo to tylko przyszło mu do głowy.  
— Myślę, że powinieneś się przespać, bo wciąż nie myślisz logicznie — parsknął Snape. — Ilu ludzi w kancelarii wie, że jesteś gejem? Ilu wie, że ja jestem? — spytał, lustrując jego twarz.  
Harry zamrugał i oparł się wygodniej o zagłówek łóżka, dłonią szukając okularów, które —jak pamiętał — zostawił wczoraj na szafce.  
— Poza tym jesteśmy dorośli i nie uważam, żebyś był aż takim idiotą, żeby sądzić, że nasz zawodowy stosunek uległ zmianie — dodał mężczyzna, a potem odrzucił ręcznik i obrócił się do Harry'ego tyłkiem, grzebiąc w komodzie w poszukiwaniu bielizny.  
— To jest część porannej etykiety? — spytał Potter.  
Snape obrócił się i spojrzał na niego z krzywym uśmieszkiem.  
— Jestem prawnikiem i przedstawiłem ci sprawę jak prawnikowi — oznajmił mu, ponownie się obracając w stronę szafy.

Harry nie był pewien co ma myśleć, gdy jednonocna przygoda zmieniła się w dwunocną, a potem ikażdonocną/i. Wrócili ze Stanów jakoś po prawie miesiącu i dziwnie czuł się wchodząc do swojego mieszkania. Słowa Severusa, które dotyczyły Remusa i całego tego bagna przeszłości, wracały do niego raz po raz. Snape był jego cholernym autorytetem mimo wszystko, bo jego uwagi były celne. Nie bawił się w ihomo public relations/i. Nie należał do płaczących na ulicach gejów, którzy skarżą się na niesprawiedliwość i liczą, że przez krzyki o braku tolerancji osiągną coś w życiu.  
Snape ewidentnie do wszystkiego doszedł sam, przy okazji pomagając tak wiele jak mógł innym.  
Już to było warte szacunku.  
Wciąż nazywał go idiotą. Szczerze powiedziawszy nawet w łóżku, co Harry'ego niezmiernie bawiło. Pewna niezmienność przekonań miała w sobie jednak coś dobrego. Harry nie wyobrażał sobie Severusa nazywającego go ikochaniem, misiem, żabcią albo kwiatuszkiem/i. Snape nie przepraszał, nie obrażał bez powodu, a jeśli już połakomił się na jakąś szerzej rozbudowaną inwektywę, przeważnie miała ona podłoże humorystyczne. Jeśli ktoś miał na tyle inteligencji, żeby wychwycić te drobne różnice, dogadywał się z mężczyzną bez problemu.  
Harry miał czas, żeby wczytać się w te wszystkie anomalie.  
Snape nie oczekiwał od niego uległości czy podporządkowywania się ze względu na zawodowe zależności. Prywatnie byli Severusem i Harrym, co Potter uważał za dość dziwne, bo z trudem potrafił sobie przypomnieć, od czego zaczynali.

Sam nie był pewien co dokładnie robił na takim zebraniu. Po wszystkim co powiedział mu Snape wcześniej i każdej innej przypadkowo przemyconej uwadze, Harry dalej wierzył w to, że zawsze jest o co walczyć. Może to była kwestia tego, że pochodził ze złej rodziny. W końcu jego matka była naprawdę uparta, a wuj Remus zawsze roztaczał przed nim wizje walki o własne prawa.  
Snape utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że jeszcze wiele jest do zmiany. Może sam nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, być może potem mężczyzna będzie pluł sobie w brodę potem, ale taka była prawda.  
I tak Harry znalazł się na zebraniu jednej z lokalnych grup, które zamierzały walczyć o związki partnerskie. Jeden z jego kolegów ze studiów poprosił go o dopracowanie kilku prawniczych aspektów dotyczących pozwoleń i zgodził się bez wahania. Dziwnie czuł się w garniturze i białej koszuli pośród kolorowego tłumu, ale nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi.  
Czasy prześladowań minęły, chociaż dalej przydarzały się pewnego rodzaju incydenty.  
Podszedł do Colina, który machał do niego przez całą salę i zamarł, gdy zobaczył obok chłopaka znajomą sylwetkę.  
— Severusie — zająknął się zdziwiony. — Miałem ci powiedzieć, że pomimo tego co mówiłeś, ja szczerze wierzę, że jest jeszcze wiele rzeczy, które można zrobić — zaczął zanim mężczyzna zdążył otworzyć usta. — Zanim mnie nazwiesz idiotą i imbecylem, wiedz, że w pełni wiem w co się pakuję i nie jestem przesiąkniętym idealizmem romantykiem.  
Kącik ust Snape'a wygiął się lekko i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna z całych sił stara się nie roześmiać. Colin przez chwilę obserwował ich zdziwiony, aż w końcu odchrząknął.  
— Harry, chciałem ci przedstawić przywódcę naszego ruchu, ale chyba się już znacie — zawahał się Creevey, spoglądając na rozbawionego Snape'a.  
Potter przez chwilę analizował słowa kolegi, a potem spojrzał pytająco na swojego kochanka.  
— Kiedy mówiłem, że cię próbuję uratować, miałem na myśli to, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak zwycięstwo w tym przypadku — zaczął w końcu Snape. — Nie będzie jednej sprawy, którą się wygra. Nie będzie wyroku sądu i już wszystko później będzie w porządku. Walka o tolerancję i równe prawa będzie trwała jeszcze długo po naszej śmierci — dodał. — A potem, kiedy będzie ci się wydawało, że coś osiągnąłeś, odkryjesz, 'iże jest jeszcze wiele rzeczy, które można zrobić/i' — zacytował go ze spokojem.


End file.
